User talk:Readem/Build Box
Feel free to comment on any of the Builds :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:57, 1 June 2007 (CEST) The FoC doesn't look like a very deadly spike, I'm thinking around 300 damage plus deep wound. Your balanced needs Gaze or similar instead of Blackout on the necro. Oh yeah, and no prot spirit/spirit bond on the monks :) Tycn 15:00, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :Nah, 350+dw=gg. Not including all the hex/barb pressure. Just admit, you sux :p. Prot Spirit is meh, I might add SB, but I Monk with out it usually. Especially in that Build. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:16, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::350 + DW won't kill most decent players, there would be enough time to land even a ZB before they die. Plenty of TA teams run divert, you need a sig of humility on one of the necs. And you need prot spirit/SB, or you'll get spiked by a Starburst Warrior. Not fun. Tycn 15:23, 3 June 2007 (CEST) This Build kills plenty merely from hex pressure. The team isn't about the spike as much. No way is a Warrior going to even touch the Monk. No one runs DH in TA >.>... nuff said. :p [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:25, 3 June 2007 (CEST) thats a lot o builds 0_o. we need some good ta builds anyways - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:15, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Si amigo, my Builds are 1337. Except perhaps the ones I have yet to test :p.... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:25, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Your page has errors, at least when I'm using the Simple skin... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 16:35, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Said crippling anthem, go for the eyes, and the power is yours are glitching. Anything with quotes basically. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 16:36, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Yep, fixed id'it. Added some GvG Builds I have run in da Past Month or so :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:17, 19 July 2007 (CEST) I like that triple sin build. A bit overkill on condition removal, but interesting. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 22:05, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :Meh, we ran it when RC was still god-mode, and Sod was not even meh. We never lost once with that build :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:15, 14 August 2007 (CEST) Is Melandru's s Resilience, not Melandru's Resistance lulz [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 19:00, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :No, I spell it how it iz. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:15, 14 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yay! RC is god-mode again ;)! Or at least used! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:00, 15 August 2007 (CEST) doubt vig spirit would be good to take on the EP smite, due to attri spread ;o Hydra 23:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) That build with GoR rit will wipe pretty easily, it has like no defense ;o --Crow 17:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :true, but the other version has no damage. it is a catch 22 lol. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 18:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) your p/mo and bsurge are gonna have no blue bar D: —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :see the other paragon. 23:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) theyre on fire is maintainble with just 1, why 3x? Gringo 18:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really remember, but I think two of the paragons could actually be heroes at one point in time. How that would change anything, well, I am not sure of that either. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 04:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC)